Bastion-class submarine
* *Royal Navy *Royal Xahnjeran Navy|status = Active|armament = *6x forward facing torpedo tubes *4x aft facing torpedo tubes *12x VLS missile tubes *Tomahawk missile launch system|defenses = *Anti-Kraken hull defense grid *Phalanx CIWS (when surfaced only)|power = 1x Frost Futuretech Fusionator reactor|propulsion = *2x ducted propellers *4x Electromagnetic hydrodynamic drive thrusters|passenger_capacity = 500|vehicle_type = Submarine|length = *150m (standard) *200m (Super Bastion)}} The Bastion-class nuclear fast attack submarine is a submarine class in use by the United States of America, the United Kingdom, and Xahnjera. It was developed and is produced by the American magi-tec manufacturing company Xaikon Heavy Industries. It is the largest submarine class fielded by the United States Navy and its allies, a standard Bastion being nearly the size of a Soviet Typhoon-class. However its sub-type, the Super Bastion, is larger by a considerable margin and the largest submarine class ever built, though there are only two of them in existence. History In the wake of the Type-III Awakening Incident, Xaikon Heavy Industries began development on a next-generation nuclear fast attack submarine, and named it Bastion in reference to its airborne cousin, the ACS-1 Citadel. The first vessel, the USS Bastion, was completed in 1999. A second Bastion was built in 2003 and a third, gigantic sub-class prototype was built in 2010 for the United States Navy, producing two members of the Super Bastion class, the USS Megaladon and HMS Leviathan. '' Due to the success of the first three Bastion-class subs, the United States Department of the Defense ordered three more standard ones to be produced for a total of six in the US Navy. It neglected to produce another Super Bastion due to their growing obsolescence and warming relations with the Soviet Union, and especially after the 2018 USS Megaladon accident proved that it had some major limitations. Some of the submarines produced were exported to US allies. A controversy in 2015 with the assignment of the [[HMS Leviathan|HMS ''Leviathan]]'' t''o Xahnjeran naval forces resulted in the United States ceasing export of these submarines to the Commonwealth entirely, along with cancellation of their orders for Citadel-class aerial battleships. Operators * United States of America ** United States Navy *** USS Bastion *** USS Mako *** USS Thresher *** USS Great White *** USS Hammerhead *** [[USS Megaladon|USS Megaladon]] (Super Bastion) * United Kingdom ** Royal Navy *** HMS Capricorn *** HMS Sea Serpent *** HMS Siren *** HMS Sea Dragon * Australia ** Royal Xanjeran Navy (subset of Greater British Royal Navy) *** [[HMS Leviathan|HMS Leviathan]] (Super Bastion) *** HMS Hydra Armament and Technical Specifications Weapons and defenses The Bastion-class is one of the most heavily armed submarine classes in the modern age. With its large size, it is capable of carrying a considerable loadout of torpedoes for sea warfare and surface-to-air missiles for ranged attacks. Its highly sophisticated radar and detection systems allow the Bastion to lock onto incoming threats and eliminate them before they are capable of inflicting damage. * It has six forward mounted torpedo tubes and four backwards firing torpedo tubes for a total count of ten launch tubes. * It can launch 12 missiles from its vertical launch tubes atop of its hull, which may loaded with be nuclear-enabled IBCMs. * When surfaced, two close in weapon system (CIWS) Phalanx turrets pop out of the hull to defend it from incoming missile attacks, and retract when the submarine dives. * The Bastion has an anti-Kraken defense system to ward off members of the species if they get too close to the vessel. Interior Layout Bastion-class subs are well-equipped in onboard amenities, which include recreation lounges, swimming pools and living quarters to house its crew of 500+ submariners. The submarine is well armored and possesses watertight compartments and automatic damage control systems to limit damage in the event of a collision or after taking fire in battle. Propulsion and navigational systems The Bastion-class submarine has a top cruising speed comparable to other submarines of its era and is able to dive to extended depths. Advanced sonic imaging systems and underwater sensors make the submarine class ideal for exploration and reconnaissance missions. * It is powered by a single nuclear fusion reactor, which provides power to its electrical systems as well as turbine engines and EHD drive. * The Bastion submarine has a frontal dive control stabilizers and an unconventional rear tail fanning out with three rudders. * For standard, normal operation it uses two ducted propellers shafts. * For covert operations it has a silent electromagnetic hydro-dynamic drive in addition to its conventional systems. However this system is, while quieter, significantly less powerful and will reduce the submarine's speed substantially. Category:United States Category:Devices & Technology